Funny Towers!
"Funny Towers" is the 19th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - After going to a hotel, Sunny was "inspired" to start her own hotel called "Funny Towers" and hires Buckaroo and Azaz to work there. However things dont go as planned as they screw up a little. Just read to find out what happens! (It starts off with Azaz and Buckaroo walking to Sunny's house) Azaz: So I was already out to drain the fries, but I cooked them for too long causing them to burn. After that the boss came in and was like- (While Azaz is talking Buckaroo looks up and sees something. It is not shown onscreen) Azaz: Well they are black because that is their favorite color and- Buckaroo: Azaz. Azaz: The boss was not getting it and- Buckaroo: Azaz. Azaz: And thats why I'm not working at Durr Burger again anytime soo- Buckaroo: AZAZ! (Buckaroo grabs Azaz) Buckaroo: Look! (It is then shown they are looking at a giant yellow building with windows and a picture of a flower on the top) Azaz: Woah. What happened to Sunny's house? Sunny: It is done! Haha! Funny Towers is now opened for business! Azaz: Sunny why did you build a hotel? Sunny: I'm glad you asked my friend! Do you remember that time when I went to that fancy hotel? (It shows a flashback of Sunny and an employee walking towards a room) Sunny (voice): The employees we're so kind! (The employee then reaches his hand out for a tip but Sunny slaps his hand instead) Sunny (Voice): They came in no matter how stupid the request was. Because they had a motto put in gold above the grand fireplace. Their motto was, "We shall never deny a guest, even the most ridiculous request!". (It then shows Sunny about to leave the hotel smiling) Sunny (Voice): Everything was perfect... UNTIL I GOT THE BILL! (An employee then gives a bill to Sunny. Sunny is shocked upon reading it) Sunny: They charged me for everything! $25 for a milkshake! (Sunny then gets shocked and throws up the milkshake she eaten and gives it to the employee. The employee becomes grossed out) (The flashback then ends) Sunny: If they can charge that much for a milkshake, just imagine how much I can get when I give them a dirt sundae! And thus, Funny Towers was born! Buckaroo: Okay first of all, dirt sundaes. Like who is going to eat that? Secondly, you placed your hotel like far from the town. We are in the middle of nowhere! (Suddenly a bee comes up and stings Buckaroo causing a bee sting to appear. Azaz touches the bee sting and it moves) Azaz: Ooh! Sunny: ... Come inside. (The three then enter) Sunny: Isn't it beautiful? Buckaroo: Well it looks nice but where are all the hotel employees at? (Sunny then grabs employee uniforms and puts them on Buckaroo and Azaz. Azaz looks at his uniforms happily) (Sunny then notices Masked Menace entering the hotel) Sunny: *gasp* My first hotel guest! Watch me reel him in boys! (Sunny goes to the front counter) Sunny: Hello! Welcome to Funny Towers! Where our motto is! (It then shows a golden plauge with a picture of a flower and the words:) Sunny (reading): We shall never deny a guest, even the most ridiculous request! Masked Menace: Oh thats great! Any how I was wondering what time you close your doors and a list of your fears please? Sunny: Well if you want that you're going to have to get a room! (Masked Menace then checks his watch) Masked Menace: OH S**T! LUNCH BREAK! (Masked Menace runs away) Sunny: ... Crud! Buckaroo: Hah! So much for reeling him in! Sunny: You know what? How about you take the front counter? (Sunny then leaves. AsphaltianOof comes in) AsphaltianOof: Hi can I have a dirt sundae please? Buckaroo: This is a hotel Asp! If you want a sundae you're going to have to rent a room! AsphaltianOof: Okay! One room! And one Dirt Sundae! With cheese! OH! And can I get cheese on my sundae too? Buckaroo: Asp! You only live four hundred yards away! Why would you want to stay at a hotel? AsphaltianOof: Sometimes I just have to get away from it all! (Asp is then seen playing with the bell) AsphaltianOof: Wow! This hotel has everything! (Buckaroo snatches the bell) Buckaroo: Give me that! (Buckaroo then gives AsphaltianOof paperwork) Buckaroo: Now sign here! AsphaltianOof: I didn't know there would be a test! I DIDN'T STUDY! (Asp is then seen crying on the desk) Buckaroo: Write... your... name! AsphaltianOof: *inhale* Okay! (Asp is about to write but then sees Buckaroo looking at him) AsphaltianOof: DO YOU MIND!?! (Buckaroo turns around while AsphaltainOof writes down) AsphaltianOof: Done! (Buckaroo then looks at the paper. AsphaltianOof redrew the final battle scene from "The Big War".) Buckaroo: Close enough. (Buckaroo then hands Asp his keys) Buckaroo: Here is your room key! AsphaltianOof: I'll need some help with my bags! (AsphaltianOof then puts up bags) Buckaroo: HOW CAN YOU HAVE BAGS!? YOU JUST FOUND OUT THIS IS A HOTEL! AsphaltianOof: This is a hotel? Buckaroo: Ugh! AZAZ! (Azaz then comes up) Azaz: Yes? Buckaroo: Take Asp's bags to his room! AsphaltianOof: What about my dirt sundae? Buckaroo: And bring him a dirt sundae. Sunny: Bucky! You can take the bags to his room! Azaz! Make the sundae! (Azaz leaves) Buckaroo: But Sunny- Sunny: Whats the matter? Are you afraid of a little manual labor? Get to it! Buckaroo: Ugh! (Buckaroo grabs the bags and they are heavy. He goes to the elevator but Sunny steps out) Sunny: This elevator is for guests only! Take the employee elevator! (Buckaroo walks to the employee elevator. However it is revealed to be a bunch of stairs instead) Buckaroo: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH! (On the next floor, Asp is seen coming out of the guest elevator while Buckaroo comes out of the employee elevator struggling) Buckaroo: Whats in these bags? Rocks? (Suddenly the bags open and rocks coming tumbling out) Buckaroo: What the- WHY IS YOUR BAGS FILLED WITH ROCKS!? AsphaltianOof: I don't tell you how to live your life! (Buckaroo then shows Asp to his room) Buckaroo: Heres your room! AsphaltianOof: Wow! Buckaroo: Enjoy... your.. stay. AsphaltianOof: Wait! (Asp digs into his pockets and comes out with a rock and hands it to Buckaroo) AsphaltianOof: There's plenty more where that came from my good man! (Azaz then enters with the dirt sundae) Azaz: Here's your sundae sir! (Azaz then notices Buckaroo holding the rock) Azaz: Oh hey Buckaroo! Cool rock! (Buckaroo looks at his rock and gets frustrated) AsphaltianOof: Buckaroo! Buckaroo What now! AsphaltianOof: I don't like dust on my dirt sundae! Buckaroo: Its all dust! How are we supposed to get it out?! AsphaltianOof: Clean it. (Buckaroo angrily grabs the dirt Sundae and cleans it) Buckaroo: Here you go! (AsphaltianOof then drinks the sundae and spits it out) AsphaltianOof: Artificial Flavor! (Azaz then comes in with a cart filled with burgers) Azaz: Room service! Heres your burgers you wanted. AsphaltianOof: Great! Hey Buckaroo, can you do something for me? Buckaroo: Why don't you ask Azaz? AsphaltianOof: Hey Azaz! Azaz: What can I do for you sir! AsphaltianOof: I need you to eat these burgers with me! Azaz: Oh yes sir! (Azaz and Asp proceed to eat the burgers while Buckaroo walks downstairs furiously) Buckaroo: Finally I'm done! (Sunny then comes up) Sunny: Buckaroo! Asp needs your help! Buckaroo: What?! Why didn't he ask me before I walked all the way downstairs? Sunny: He said he didn't want to bother you, but he got over it. (Buckaroo is then seen unclogging Asp's toilet. He unclogs Azaz) Azaz: Thanks Bucky! (Buckaroo puts Azaz back in the toilet. Asp flushes) (It then switches to Sunny and Buckaroo in the main lobby) Buckaroo: This is just insane! Asp has been driving me crazy! Sunny: He can be crazy as he wants! The plauge Buckaroo! The plauge! Buckaroo: But Sunny- Sunny: DENY NO GUEST! (Sunny then gets a call from the phone. She picks it up) Sunny: Yes? Oh hello Asp! You need Buckaroo's help right away? He'll be right there! (Buckaroo gets a scared face) (Buckaroo is then seen next to AsphaltianOof who is in a bath tub) Buckaroo: A BUBBLE BATH!? WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU A BUBBLE BATH? AsphaltianOof: Because Sunny said you would! Now make sure to make my back extra shiny clean! Buckaroo: THATS IT! I'M DONE! AsphaltianOof: WAIT BUCKY! The toilets backed up again! (Buckaroo then comes down the guest elevator) Sunny: HEY! You cant use that elevator! You're an employee! Buckaroo. Not anymore. I QUIT! (Buckaroo throws his uniform at Sunny) Sunny: QUIT!? YOU CAN'T QUIT! (Buckaroo then leaves) (Buckaroo then re-enters with Hawaiian style clothes) Sunny: Welcome to Funny Towers- BUCKAROO!? Buckaroo: One room please! On the top floor! Sunny: What do you think you're doing!? Buckaroo: I need a vacation! I'm overworked. And what better place to relax than Funny Towers? Where "We shall never deny a guest even the most ridiculous request". (Sunny gets angry) Sunny: Well I don't have to rent you a room! Buckaroo: I got cash! Sunny: Not gonna happen! Buckaroo: I got dirt! Sunny: GOW! (Sunny takes the dirt and gives Buckaroo his room key) Sunny: Heres your room! Buckaroo: Azaz! Carry my bags to my room! Azaz: Yes sir Guest sir! (Azaz grabs the bags. His feet turn into rocket boots and he flies to the top floor) Buckaroo: And you can carry me to my room? Sunny: And why should I do that? Buckaroo: The plauge! (It then shows Sunny struggling up the stairs carrying Buckaroo. She then loses balance and drops him) Buckaroo: Too bad we couldn't take the elevator, but it is for guests only, and you are an employee. (Azaz then comes out) Azaz: Your room sir! Buckaroo: Noice! And I would like room service! I will take a dirt sundae with cheese, worms and cat hair! Sunny: *gasps* YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Buckaroo: And I want it here in five seconds! (Azaz quickly runs away and comes back with the dirt sundae) Azaz: Here it is sir! Sunny: Now drink your stupid sundae! Buckaroo: Oh I am not drinking this! You are! Sunny: WHAT!? There is no way I'm- Azaz: *whispers* Psst! Sunny! Its not actually a dirt sundae with cheese, worms and cat hair. Sunny: Hehehe! I got you now Azaz! (Sunny drinks the sundae but then spits out worms and cat hair) Sunny: AZAZ! Azaz: Sorry Sunny! We all ran out of cheese! (It then shows AsphaltianOof in a room filled with cheese) AsphaltianOof: WOO HOO! (Back at Buckaroo's room) Buckaroo: Herm... Sunny: What is it? Buckaroo: This room looks ugly! I want a redesign! Sunny: Its fine how it is! Get used to it! Buckaroo: The plauge Sunny! Sunny: AGH! (It then shows the room painted blue) Buckaroo: No! (The room is then painted like grass) Buckaroo: No! (The room then gets an El Tigre theme) Buckaroo: Nuh uh! (The room then goes into a dungeon theme) Buckaroo: To spoopy! (The room then goes back to normal) Buckaroo: PERFECT! Sunny: This was the exact same room it was before! Buckaroo: Well nothing beats going back to basics! Sunny: Lets get outa here Azaz! Buckaroo: Oh and before you leave, I want to go swimming! Sunny: The pools out back! Buckaroo: Oh ho! I'm not going outside to swim! (It then shows a giant pool in Buckaroo's room) Buckaroo: Come on in! The waters fine! (Azaz then jumps in) Sunny: Anything else stupid and unreasonable that you want? Buckaroo: No. Thats it! Sunny: You don't need me to chew your food for ya? Or make you a back scratcher out of my own spine? Or maybe extinguish the sun so the light don't get in your eyes?! Buckaroo: No, I'm good! Azaz: Me too! (AsphaltianOof then comes in) AsphaltianOof: Wow! An indoor pool!? This place is fancy! (Asp then gets on a diving board) AsphaltianOof: CANNON BALL! (Asp then jumps in. Everyone laughts except for Sunny. Suddenly the floor creaks and breaks causing Sunny, Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof to fall down a long fall with Funny Towers also breaking into pieces) (It then shows Sunny, AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo in the hospital) Sunny: *sigh* You know guys? That hotel was a bad idea from the start! AsphaltianOof: That was a hotel? (A doctor then comes up with a bill) Doctor: Your bill mam. (Sunny reads the bill and gets shocked) Sunny: $15,000!? Buckaroo: You're not gonna have a heart attack are you? Sunny: Not at these prices! Forget hotels. This hospital rack is where it's at! AsphaltianOof: This is a hospital? Sunny: Pack your bags boys! We're going to medical school! Azaz and Asp: YAY! Buckaroo (plaintively): Oh boy... Trivia * This episode is highly based off of the Spongebob episode, "Krusty Towers". Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues